


Never Been With a Guy Before

by H3avydirtysoul



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Bottom Connor, Boys In Love, First Time, Gay Sex, Hank is Connor's dorm mate, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Oral Sex, POV Connor (Detroit: Become Human), POV First Person, Some Plot, Top Hank Anderson, Young Hank Anderson, no beta we die like men, there's booze involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-09 10:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3avydirtysoul/pseuds/H3avydirtysoul
Summary: Hank and Connor are away for college and they share an apartment. Connor has never found it in him to tell Hank he has feelings for him.Not until they go to a party and the night ends up far more interesting than he could've anticipated.Is it enough, though?Probably not.





	1. I'm Gonna Need Further Research

It's a boring party some guy from college decided to throw.

I don't usually drink, but everybody's drinking and I'm feeling like loosening myself a little bit, see if I can enjoy the party like my friends tell me to, so I grab a cup and help myself to what they're having as well.

I'm just chatting with my group of close friends - Simon, Markus and Josh. North, our girl friend, is enjoying herself far too much on the dance floor. My eyes move past her, scanning the rest of the people swaying their hips. In a far corner, I spot Hank, my dorm mate and friend.

Hank's five years my senior and is doing a Master's degree in Law Enforcement. I'm still doing my Bachelor's degree, second year, also in Law Enforcement. Despite both of us studying here in New York, we're originally from Detroit and I happened to know him before coming here. He's the older brother of a high-school friend of mine.

So...

Hank.

He and I came together and were planning on leaving together too and he had been counting on me to maybe help him home, because he sure as hell drinks. It now seems we'll both have to help one another on our way back home. When I spot him dancing, it strikes me as odd. He doesn't seem like the type. But then I notice something even odder. He's dancing with Gavin Reed, a senior in my course. I had no idea he is... well, that he has that particular inclination. That comes both as a surprise and a relief.

You see, I've known him since I was like fifteen, but I never saw him much, cause that was basically when he came to New York for college, but...

I've kind of always found him attractive. Now that I'm older and know what I want, I have a massive crush on him. Well, I knew I was doomed the moment I found out I was to share an apartment with him. That much I knew. I just didn't know he swung both ways. Like I said, a relief, but at the same time...

He's dancing with _Reed_. Grade-A asshole. At least for me.

 _Are they together?_ , I think, my eyes trained on both of them.

After that, it all goes downhill, cup by cup. My friends even make a remark on that, but sooner than I could've realized it's time to go home. I go outside to get some air and that's when I find him leaning against a wall, a cigarette between his lips.

"Hey." I say, sitting on the steps of the porch of the house.

"Geez... I thought you'd gone home already." He takes a drag and holds the smoke for a while before releasing it. He looks sexy with that cigarette between his fingers.

"No... I ended up drinking and... Well, I just now realized it's late. We should probably go now."

"Yeah..."

I see him finish his cigarette and then pull his dirty blonde, wavy hair up and tie it in a messy ponytail, like I've seen countless times before. It's a look that I love, personally, secretly.

I stand up and we both start our walk back to our apartment. It's a few blocks away, usually ten minutes, but in the state we're both in... It will probably take longer. We walk side by side without uttering a word for a while. The streets are empty and that's probably for the best. I hate being outside at this hour, but I'm surprisingly calm, considering. _Must be the alcohol_ , I think.

"Had fun?" He's the first to say something, and that surprises me. He's not much of a talker, even when he drinks.

I nod, looking at him. He seems to notice, because he looks at me too, his blue eyes now dark because of the lack of lighting around.

"It was fun... I..." I laugh, remembering something. "I found out Simon and Markus are together. Like..." I drag the _i_ , grinning at him when he furrows his eyebrows. " _Together-together_."

"Okay, I guess." His lack of reaction triggers one on me.

"You knew?"

I ask this because it's a possibility. Even if we are years apart, Hank knows them too, even if not on the same level as I do. Still...

"No, but what's the big deal? You've got something against it?" His frown deepens and I can hear anger rise, but it's barely there. So subtle.

"No... I just didn't know they were gay, is all. And you... You and Reed, huh?"

I feel myself blush, as if it's a big deal. I'm just asking out of sheer curiosity. Right?

He remains quiet and stares ahead. I say nothing more, even if I want to press it. But good thing I didn't, because there wasn't really any need to, since he speaks after some time.

"What about it? You saw us dancing?"

"Yeah... I didn't know you like dancing." I want to slap myself right there and then for being so stupid. So stupidly bad at small talk.

"That so?" He sounds amused and the look on his face tells me that he's not as nearly as wasted as I thought he was. I mean, he surely isn't if he can see through me like this.

"Didn't know you like boys, too."

"And I don't. Just one."

_Oh._

"That so?" I repeat his words and at that time I don't process what that actually means for me. Well, duh.

"Yeah."

And he leaves it at that. Guess he's not one of those who spills all his secrets and then regrets it in the morning while drunk.

We're entering campus now and I realize the walk there was faster than I had anticipated. Suddenly, I've got a great idea.

"You know" I start, clenching my jaw before I speak what comes next. It's like my brain is trying hard to make me see that maybe it's not such a great idea, but the alcohol disagrees and it is always right. "Sometimes, I wonder what it's like... being with another guy."

The look he gives me makes my knees weak and I'm not so sure how I don't stumble on my own feet.

"You... wonder?" He asks, his voice careful, his hesitation a sign of containment.

"Yeah, I'm interested. I'm curious."

We stop in front of the building and I quickly search for my keys to open it. He stands behind me, silent. I feel a bit disappointed. I was expecting a different reaction, I guess. Hell, any reaction, but none comes until we're in the elevator. We live on the fourth floor, so the ride up doesn't take long, but it's long enough for him to say something that sets me on fire.

"If I kissed you right now" He says, standing right in front of me, one of his hands coming up and resting on the cool metal wall of the elevator, right above my head. He's taller than me, you see. The feeling of having him looking down on me arouses me somewhat. "Would that satisfy your curiosity?" He finishes and my lips part immediately, involuntarily.

"M-Maybe." I even stutter and I can't say anything more before he presses - _crushes_ \- his lips against mine in a very, _very_ possessive way. I don't open my mouth right away, but it doesn't take long, especially when I feel his tongue wet my lips, asking for permission. I part my lips and let my tongue out, twisting against his, my arms now wrapped around his neck. He tastes faintly of alcohol and cigarettes, but the scent of his cologne hits my nostrils and overlaps the tastes.

The elevator beeps and the doors open. He lets go of my lips, but his hand pulls me out of the elevator with him, right before the doors close again. I look up at him.

"So? Your verdict?" He asks, letting go of my wrist and waiting for me to open the door of our apartment. I do so before giving him an answer, but it's not like there is much thinking going on in my head because for one, I'm drunk, and for another, I've wanted this since _forever._

We get in and he closes the door behind us. None of us reaches out to turn the lights on.

"I think I'm gonna need further research in order to come to a conclusion, Hank." I let out, surprised to be able to come up with such vocabulary even in this state.

He snorts and pulls me to the closest room, which happens to be mine, and shoves me onto the bed, not bothering closing the door behind him before undressing his shirt. He then comes onto the bed on one knee, hovering over me, his eyes on mine. When he speaks, his voice comes out low and rough, a whisper against my ear, which makes my skin crawl.

"Then I'll show you how good sex with a man can be."

I don't say a thing, just turn into jelly underneath him as I feel his breath brush against my ear and neck. Then his tongue contours my ear-shell and I feel a shiver run down my spine.

Outside, it starts to pour.

"Will you, now?" I try to remain impassive, but it comes out as a moan.

"Yes, I will. You'll see." His hand comes down to my crotch and he gives it a squeeze. I freeze, because I'm already halfway there. "Hm. I thought it would be harder to get you going, ya know?"

I shut him up with a kiss, my hands coming to his chest, feeling his lightly chiseled chest and abs. God, I wanna kiss him all, but I know I can't and somehow I find it in me not to do anything stupid. Like asking him to suck his cock. I wouldn't want to mess things up for him with my inexperience.

The rain outside doesn't stop and neither do we. Our clothes soon meet the floor and he's asking me for the lube, which I keep in the top drawer of my nightstand, right at the back, hidden by the underwear I keep there.

"I hope you know this is gonna hurt. Like hell, probably." He says, a finger pressing softly against my hole.

I tell myself to relax, because I know it will make it better.

"Oh, don't sugar coat it, 'kay?" I say as I spread my legs for him, so he has better access.

He gives a chuckle and starts prepping me. It's cold and at first painless, but as he adds more fingers, it starts to become more and more uncomfortable.

"Ah... Fuck..." I let out, unable to control myself. His eyes are trained on my face, watching my every expression. "D-Don't look at me like this, it's embarrassing..."

He grunts and reaches further with those three fingers.

"Maybe you should've thought about that before asking a guy to fuck you, Connor." He says and I blush harder, but I'm glad he can't see it, since the room is barely lit by the light coming in from the street through my window. "Fuck, you're such a virgin twink... You'll feel so fucking good around me, I swear to god...

I can feel my cock throb at those words. I'm already painfully hard, so I reach for my cock, to relieve myself, but he grabs my wrist.

"Someone ever blown you?"

I nod my agreement. It had been in high school, a girl in a bathroom stall. Not a really great experience, I'm sure, as far as blowjobs are concerned.

"Fuck." He swears and I notice agitation in his voice.

"It was in high-school."

"Oh... That's very telling. Mind if I, uh, give you head? Might help you fucking relax, you're still a little bit tense."

God, his fucking choice of words.

"What kind of question is that? Just blow me already, I'm fucking loosing it here..."

I see the look he gives me and I fucking know I crossed a line by saying what I did. He remains silent, but shifts on the bed and I know it's the end for me when he wraps his mouth around my cock. It's warm and wet and all the good things my brain can't process at the moment, but my body can, and that's why I spill myself after only a couple of minutes of him thrusting his fingers in and out and moving his mouth up and down.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck... I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum..." I say and my fingers bury themselves in his blonde strands, tugging at them not so gently. I take it he swallows my cum because the next moment when he kisses me all I can find in his mouth his my taste, nothing else, and I find that shit hot. I bite his lip and sigh afterward, when I feel him taking his fingers out.

"You can still say no." Hank says, low and serious.

"Like now?"

"It's a good a time as any."

"No way. My research isn't complete. Unless you wanna stop?" I'm sure he can hear the insecurity in my voice. I know it's there and it's noticeable.

"I don't." He kisses me and gets in between my legs. I reach out a hand and touch his cock. It's hard and it's big and... and I'm fucked. In more than one way, that is.

"Shit. That's gonna tear me." I say, not worried at all.

He says nothing, but I hear the lube bottle cap pop open and then I see him touching himself, probably spreading that lube. I hope he's generous, because I sure as hell will need it.

The confirmation comes not even a minute later, as he pushes himself in. I let out a breath I was holding and relax as I do so, feeling his hands on my thighs, caressing them, as if to reassure me. The tip gets in and I think the worst is over.

_Of course not._

He pulls out and then pushes in again a couple of times, slowly, as I get used to it. I can tell he's being tame, that he's making an effort not to go all the way in in a single thrust. Good thing he doesn't.

"You're so fucking tight... Fuck, Connor..."

I want him all in. And I want him to keep talking, because I can't imagine anything more arousing than his voice swearing and saying shit like that during sex.

"H-Hank... Come on. I think I... I think I can now..." I tell him and I hope my body agrees with me.

He pushes further and thankfully he slides in easily and it hurts, but it's bearable. Or it seems bearable because of how high I am at the moment. I'm drunk and I'm still feeling the post-orgasmic bliss from before. It feels fucking good, so I wrap my legs around him to keep him inside, I don't want him to thrust just yet.

"Wanna be in control, is it?" He asks, his hands coming up my abs and stopping on my chest, his fingers teasing my nipples.

"Hmm... Do that again, please..." I ask as I arch my back a bit. He brushes my nipples again and another moan comes out of my mouth. "And fuck me, Hank... Show me how good it is..."

"Fuck you, Connor, you eager little thing..."

As he says that, he puts my legs on his shoulders and starts moving his hips in a steady pace at first. But steady becomes erratic fast and when I realize it, I have my arms around his neck as he fucks me senseless. It barely hurts at this point and he's now hitting that sweet spot, the one that's making me curl my toes.

"Ahhh, fuck me, Hank! Yes, yes... Hm..." I moan without a care in the world, not giving a single fuck about the other students in the building who might hear us. And Hank doesn't seem to care too, because he moans as well, his hips moving frantically.

"Connor, fuck... I'm gonna cum, fuck, fuck..." He keeps repeating it like a mantra, between grunts. He's like a beast on top of me. I feel small underneath him and I like it. A lot.

"Cum inside me, babe, please..." I let it slip but I can't find it in me to worry about it. He probably didn't even notice it anyway.

"Connor, fucking cum for me, boy..." His voice is strained, now more so than ever and I know he's about to lose it. As am I, and like so I let out a deep moan, right from the pit of my throat as I arch my back and spill all of it, wetting both of us.

"Ah, ah... Ahhh!" He thrusts violently and cums, as I clench around him, still shaking. He feels even bigger now, as I contract around his cock. It feels hot inside me. Hot and wet and a perfect mess.

I'm gasping for air, my breathing unsteady. Hank collapses on top of me and he's heavy, but he's not putting all of his weight on me. Thankfully.

"Fuck." He mutters, breathless. His face his right beside my head and I feel his warm breath on my ear. We're both spent.

The rain outside keeps falling and its sound fills the atmosphere, along with the smell of sex and sweat. And his cologne.

I feel him pulling out of me and I'm half expecting him to stand and leave the room. But no, he just moves aside and lays down beside me, pulling the sheet over our naked bodies.

"Hope you don't mind me crashing here." Hank says and his voice is the roughest I've ever heard.

"Of course not."

"'Kay. Night."

I don't know what else to say, so I just whisper back."

"Night."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this around Valentine's day. Better late than never, I guess.  
> Thank you so much for making it this far <3 I hope you're liking the story so far!  
> Comments and kudos are more than welcome! In fact, they make me so happy they power my writing, so keep those coming while I'm working on the next chapter! <3  
> Also, it might be too soon, but depending on the feedback I get on this work, I'm thinking about rewriting this, but from Hank's POV. If you think you're interested, let me know~  
> I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes you may have found.  
> See you in the next chapter!


	2. Fucked If I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes after that night and they're not talking about it. Apparently.

The next morning comes too fast for my taste. I wake up with the sunlight hitting my face and a pounding headache.

 _Ouch_ , I think, as I open my eyes with a hand in front of them, blocking the sun rays. I move on the bed and I feel a sharp pain on my backside. My eyes go wide immediately and I look down at my body, last night's events displaying in the forefront of my mind. My eyes move to the empty side of the bed. I reach a hand and feel the sheets there. Cold.

I let out a sigh.

"This really happened. Shit. How am I gonna face him now?" I ask myself out loud, as if that will help me think of something.

I drag myself out of the bed, ever so slowly, and put on the shirt from last night and my boxers. I go to the bathroom and take a quick shower, because I sure as hell am not in any condition to go outside. After that, I go to the kitchen for breakfast or whatever. It's probably past noon. The kitchen is empty and so looks like the rest of the house. Good. It means I can postpone the awkward conversation. Mistakes were made and I've always known that casual sex with a friend is not an option, because things will get awkward, there's no way around it.

And as it turns out, I was half-right.

When I get home that night after hanging out with my friends before going back to New York for Christmas, I find Hank all spread on the couch, like he owns it, his eyes trained on the screen.

 _Of course_ , I think, as I notice the Detroit Gears are playing. He must have heard me come in, because he then looks at me.

"Hey, Connor." He says, like he usually does, and his attention is back on the TV. I can't help but feel disappointed.

"Hey." I open my mouth to say something else, but that's what comes out instead.

"I ordered pizza for both of us, I hope that's alright?"

"Yeah, of course. It's more than alright." I say and jump onto the couch. "Will it take long?"

"It's been half an hour already, I guess. Won't take much longer."

He's not acting any different from usual. And apparently we're not talking about it. At least he doesn't during dinner. Not even after, when we're just chatting about us going back to NY the next day. Which is partly a relief, but... Part of me wanted us to talk about it. I mean, was it good for him? Would he like a repeat? But suddenly I remember what he told me last night, about being interested in someone. He probably made an exception when he fucked me. He was drunk, after all. He probably doesn't even remember a thing or if he does he probably just wants to forget about it altogether.

Mistakes were, indeed, made.

* * *

 As they say, time really does fly.

Months have passed since that night and nothing has changed. And not a word has been uttered about it. We don't talk about it. Ever. And I used to think about it all the time, especially whenever he approached me to talk about something. I couldn't help but feel my heart race in my chest at the prospect of him breaching that subject, but he never did and I always felt disappointed. Now I don't think about it anymore, I've gotten used to it.

Our relationship is still the same, we're still close. Or maybe we got closer, I can't tell, maybe for fear of projecting. That's the last thing I want.

Last month, he lent me one of his hoodies. What happened, you ask? I was dumb, is what happened, but I can't bring myself to hate myself for that.

I was running late for a class because I missed the alarm that morning and I was at Markus' and Simon's apartment. I was wearing just a shirt because the previous day had been hot and I hadn't even taken a jacket to their place. It had been fine then. But when I left their place the following morning, there were gray clouds everywhere.

 _Well, if I'm lucky, I'll make it_ , I thought, naively. Naively, of course, because when have things ever gone my way, am I right? Right. So when I was halfway there, God sent rain down my way. And he must have been really pissed at me, because it wasn't no morning showers. It had been bad to the point where when I got to college I had my shirt glued to my body and I was freezing. My hair was a mess as well, but I couldn't miss this particular class.

Luckily...

Hank saw me just as I was reaching my classroom.

"The fuck happened to ya?"

I frowned.

"What the fuck does it look like to you, Hank?" My eyebrows were furrowed and I was glaring at him. He must have found that funny.

"Shit..." He said, dragging the _i_ , mocking me. Then he proceeded to strip his hoodie off and hand it to me. "Take that shit off and put this on. Don't want you catching a cold. God knows how cranky you get when you're sick.”

I almost rolled my eyes at that, but took it and went to the nearest bathroom, with him right behind me. I wasn't expecting him to come along, because what the fuck for was he following me, but said nothing. We got in and seeing that there was no around I stripped my wet shirt and put his hoodie on. It almost swallowed me. He was so much bigger than me. I liked the feeling. A lot.

"Thanks." I murmured, blushing a bit. I couldn't help it. It smelled of him. I wanted to keep it.

"Don't sweat it. Give me your shirt, I'm going home."

"Oh, okay." I handed it to him. "Thanks again."

"Aren't you late?" Hank arched an eyebrow at me and that made me blush even harder.

"Right."

So now it's been a month since I've had his hoodie. I keep forgetting, you know? Every morning I wake up, look myself in the mirror and hit my forehead with the palm of my hand and say _Right, I've gotta give it to him._  It is a very comfortable sleepwear, I'll tell you. And I love how it looks on me. It's baggy and comes down to right below my ass, leaving my thighs exposed. Sadly, I've washed it more than once already and now it doesn't smell of him anymore, but I still love it. And I can't believe I've managed to keep it out of his sight whenever I do laundry.

It's Saturday and I don't have anything to do, so I leave my room to go and have breakfast. I'm feeling like pancakes, even if it's almost 1PM. Whatever, breakfast is whenever I wake up, even if it's 6PM. I walk into the kitchen, yawning still, my eyes then landing on Hank, who is by the fridge, drinking water. His hair is tied up in a bun and he's wearing his sportswear. He sometimes goes for a jog on Saturday mornings.

"Hey, Hank." I say, approaching him and taking the milk out of the fridge, along with the egg carton. He gives me a look.

"So you still have it." It's not a question. It's a statement and I arch an eyebrow in confusion.

"Have what?"

"My hoodie. And you sleep with it."

Suddenly, I don't feel the floor beneath my bare feet. It was cold and now I feel nothing. No coldness, no support. It's like I'm falling. And my face is burning with embarrassment.

How could I be so dumb? But he's never usually around when I wake up, I've worn his hoodie around the house countless times.

"It's comfortable." Somehow, I manage not to stutter and I just hope my argument is valid enough.

"Yeah. _I know._ " Hank says, emphasizing that last part, his blue eyes narrowed. "Someone left that in our mail box. It's addressed to you." He's now pointing at the kitchen table and I follow, seeing a heart shaped box there.

"Er... What's that?"

"Fucked if I know. Chocolate, it seems?" He says, rolling his eyes at me.

I approach the table and check the object out.

"My favorite brand. I love these." I say and it's a fact. There's a little post card attached to it. And a ribbon. It's cute. "Why, though?"

"I suppose 'cause it's Valentine's?"

"Is it Valentine's today?" I ask, because I had no idea. I suppose because I don't have a boyfriend? “Shit, yes, it is.”

"Yeah..." He shifts and looks uncomfortable, his eyes again fixed on the chocolate box again. He looks nervous.

"Do you have a Valentine?" I ask, my eyes fixed on his blue ones. His gaze comes up again and meet mine. He arches his eyebrows.

"Me? No, I don't. But I suppose you do."

“I wasn't expecting this, really. Who could possibly have this kind of interest in me?” I say, sighing. Then I frown. “Bet it is a prank.”

He says nothing and my eyes going back to the attached card there.I take it and read it, my eyes recognizing the handwriting.

_Fuck._

Before I can say something, Hank is already leaving.

"I'm going for a shower." He says as he leaves and I remain there, just staring at the inked words on the card. Even if I hadn't recognized it, I'd still know who sent me this.

 

**_It seems your research was inconclusive. I'd like to further help you, if that's alright._ **

 

And he fucking left for a shower. Without me. But I can't bring myself to be pissed about that when apparently he returns my feelings. My heart rate is going over the roof and I'm suddenly not hungry anymore, so I pace around the kitchen, nervous. How should I address this? Just come up to him and tell him the truth? That I've wanted this for a long time? Sounds like a reasonable plan.

I leave for the living room and sit on the couch, pulling my knees up to my chest, my arms around my legs. I'm so deep in my thoughts that I don't hear him approach me. So I jump when his voice announces his presence.

"So, Connor, tell me about this Valentine of yours."

I look at him, my face hot and I know it's red, because he laughs.

"You're a prick, you know that?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. You fled the kitchen right when I was about to find out about you and left me without knowing what to do. Prick."

"I'm sorry, I panicked." Hank sits down beside me. "And it wasn't just that. I wasn't dealing very well with the fact that you're only wearing that. I still am not."

"Gosh, Hank." My patience wears down and I straddle him, my hands immediately on his hair. He's wearing just briefs and a shirt and he's hard. Guess that shower didn't do much for him.

"Fuck, Connor, there's so much I wanna do to you…" He lets out in his rough voice before pulling me down for a demanding kiss, before standing up with me in his arms, my legs wrapped around him.

"You know where my room is, don't you?"

"My bed's bigger."

"Whatever. I just really want you to fuck me."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Fuck yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this.  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated! Send them my way <3  
> Also, if you're interested in Hank's POV, tell me and I'll make it happen o/  
> I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may have found.


End file.
